dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gods' Hand
Gods’ Hand, also known as the Gauntlet of Eternal Chaos, Sacred Gear wielded by Sai Shinfu. Is not listed as one of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears, as it originally was wielded by Yahweh. 'Summary' In the past, Yahweh wielded the gauntlet in his battle against 666 (Trihexa), which ultimately failed forcing God to place thousands of seals on the Apocalyptic Beast and ended up fighting in the war in an exhausted state. After Yahweh’s death, his gauntlet remained sealed within his personal chamber until God’s spirit temporarily returned from purgatory giving the gauntlet to a newly orphaned boy Sai Shinfu. Yahweh then dubbed his Almighty gauntlet as Longinus Zero and eventually became one of the fourteen varieties of Longinus. 'Appearance' Gods’ Hand takes the form of a golden gauntlet on the wielder's left hand with six different emblems on the knuckles and the back of the thump and hand. 'Abilities' Gods’ Hand enhances the user’s physical strength and durability; as well as enhancing any superhuman ability. With each gem awakened drastically increasing the user’s power, abilities, speed, and defense. It is said to have the power to kill God-Class and Heavenly Dragon-Class beings when fully mastered. This Sacred Gear grants he/she immunity to Rizevim Livan Lucifer's, Sacred Gear Canceller. As the Supreme Longinus, it has the potential to destroy the world several times over. *'Dream Gear – Blue:' The user can create, shape and manipulate illusions, to create and generate highly realistic and elaborate physical detailed worlds that are realistic to the point where they can confuse a targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are, making it impossible to break free unless willed by the user. He/She has powerful illusionary powers that allows him/her to make him/herself invisible, as upon unveiling the illusion, before revealing him/herself. His/Her illusions are strong enough to allow him/her to temporary transmute and warp matter; this/her allows the user to transform weapons, living organisms or the terrain into harmless substances or pieces, strips, objects, and many other things. The user can also able to manipulate his/her size, as he/she can many times larger or smaller at will. *'Cycle Gear – Green:' The user can sense and manipulate the essences of life and death, though he can heal certain physical and psychological wounds, such as curing a blind person's eyes, restoring disabled bodies, and restore memories. He/She can manipulate the beginning and end of the life cycles of any/all living organisms, allowing them to adapt and manipulate the forces of vitality and necrotic influences. The user is capable of rendering local to planetary landscapes lush with life or barren at their leisure. The user can sense the coming of death and perceive the flow of life-force in all living things and immune to soul or life and death powers. The user can also give life and take it away; which means the user cannot only revive the dead but also induced death itself on beings weaker than him/herself. The user has control over any and all life be it sentient or not, revert beings to their natural state. *'Psionic Gear – Red:' The user can fully interpret and replicate the emotions, moods, and temperaments of others without reading apparent symptoms, allowing them to understand introverts or discover one emotion is actually hiding another. The user can also read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. The user can keep object/being from moving, lift an object, make objects and possibly energy orbit around him/herself, choke or strangle others without physical contact, grasp an object firmly in place, alter an object's directional course, and pull objects towards him/herself or to push objects away from him/herself. The user is capable of twisting the person's loyalties towards him/her while retaining their normal personality. *'Temporal Gear – Orange:' The user can manipulate time in a general area or on a specific target. The user can freely rewind time to fix past mistakes, reverse deaths and to avoid/or change unneeded conflict. The user can speed up time on him/herself to increase his/her speed, objects or large area and increase the aging process or shorten the time in between days, weeks, or even a month. He can slow down time to either find his/her opponent's weakness or decrease the aging process and even grant someone eternal life. The user can even completely freeze time to avoid conflicts altogether and study things in greater detail. The user can create a loop of time, which can easily trap people or the entire world in unending loops of time. The user can see into the past and see into the future to view the events of possible outcomes. *'Quantum Gear – Purple:' The user can warp the fabric of space to generate powerful spatial pressure around his/her surroundings, capable of crushing, pulling, pushing and freezing with tremendous force in a manner akin to telekinesis enable him/her to manipulate and move objects with just a single gesture of the user. The user can manipulate space energy reserves to manifest powerful force-fields of energy capable of instantly vaporizing most attack or projectile. The user can manipulate and redirect outside energy, absorbing and channeling the explosive power of his/her enemies into a concentrated beam. The user also has the power to open gateways to any part of the world, allowing him/her to effortlessly teleport him/herself or others to anywhere he desires at will. The user can create powerful and devastating singularities capable of compressing and sucking. The user is even capable of phase and un-phase objects out of space, rendering them incorporeal and just as easily make them corporeal again, as he easily made him/herself, others, objects and attack intangible. *'Holy Gear – Yellow': The user can manipulate lethal, golden-yellow fire-like holy energy; which can easily vaporize Ultimate-Class Devils, Satan’s and other beings of darkness. The user can project his/her explosive energy in many forms of extremely powerful energy attacks; he/she can produce blasts of any size and amount of concentrate beams of destructive energy, and the user can control their shape and trajectory. The user can unleash his/her destructive energy to charge objects with unstable explosive energy with just a single gesture from the user, causing them to overload and violently detonate. The user can control the time and size of the detonation, whether instantly or slowly or how devastating, allowing him/her to use it with devastating efficacy, as the user is was able to cause his/her energy to slowly overload and detonate anything. He/She can even exert so much powerfully destructive energy that he was able to rip apart buildings, cities, mountains, and even a country with its sheer power. The user is also capable of creating powerful storms of energy which are capable of both incapacitating and annihilating his/her enemies. The user can also create energy tornadoes that are capable of trapping and cutting apart and vaporizing his/her enemies. The user can release massive amounts of energy in every direction at once and completely vaporize many foes at once and destroy large areas. 'Weakness' Gods’ Hand holds several weaknesses; the first being a Devil cannot wield this Sacred Gear without being incinerated; the gauntlet will devour the user's life if there if their reserves a power are depleted; and finally, Gods’ Hand can make its wielder Drunk on Power and drive them absolutely insane. 'Forms' 'Gods’ Hand: World of the Creator ' Gods’ Hand: World of the Creator ( ): also called the Creation of one’s own Ideal World is the Balance Breaker of Gods’ Hand. This Balance Breaker can only be awakened by unlocking at least the Dream and Quantum gears out of the six gears. It takes the form of an empty Dimension which rivals the size of the United States. Within this empty Dimension, the user can freely create alter and warp anything within this dimension; such as creating a lush forest, barren desert, frozen tundra, or a vast ocean of water. The user can also create a vast assortment of creatures, people and objects. The user is also able to instantaneously teleport him/herself and others around him/her to this dimension, while simultaneously erasing the presence. The user can also empty the contents of this Dimension into the dimensional gap while simultaneously wiping the dimension clean. Supreme Armor of the Creator Supreme Armor of the Creator ( ): also known as the Celestial Armor of the Cosmic Balance, is a forbidden form exclusive to the Gods’ Hand which is like the Juggernaut Drive of Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing, and the Truth Idea of the True Longinus. Which temporarily releases the seal placed on the golden gauntlet’s true power granting taking the form of Pure Gold and White Angelic Armor like Scale Mail the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. The user also gains fourteen pairs of Gold and White Angel wings. When using this/her form, it with continuously devour The user’s lifespan and place him/her under a great amount of agony and strain, if he remains in the armor. The user’s body unconsciously leaks out an immensely powerful Holy Aura, which will cause Devil and even Gods to shiver in fear. This form grants the user a tremendous boost in power, making the user becomes one of the most powerful beings in all the supernatural world and wielding such near-limitless levels of power that allows him/her to do almost anything he desires. *'Snap of Judgment' ( ): The user’s power is so great that he could wipe out half of all life in the world with a simple snap of his/her fingers however doing so would cause him/her immense physical pain and immensely exhausted. The user; uses the Holy Gear to amplify the energies of every other Gear’s; the Psionic Gear to detect and lock on to all sentient life in the world; the Quantum Gear to extend his/her range to all regions of the world; the Dream Gear to turn the body of the selected individuals to dust; and the Temporal Gear to accelerate the rate that all of the selected individuals died. And the Cycle Gear being the key to it all would be what allows the user to claim for the afterlife from half of all life. Trivia * This Sacred Gear is based on Marvel's Infinity Gauntlet "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Infinity_Gauntlet". Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Syareoo